


Reminds Me I'm Alive

by DoreyG



Series: Crush [1]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Crushes, Episode Tag: Two-Face, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Secret Crush, time stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s always <i>liked</i> Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminds Me I'm Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Likewinning on LJ. Set roughly 2 months prior to The Good He Did Not Do.

He’s always _liked_ Bruce.

Liked, obviously, because they’ve been friends before Bruce’s parents were killed and you can’t go through all those years without becoming a little fond of somebody. But also… _Liked_ \- that very specific kind of _liking_ where you can’t stop thinking about them and want to be around them all the time and would do _anything_ to get a single smile.

(He blames Bruce entirely for his sexual awakening, actually. When they went swimming one day, just before Bruce mysteriously took off for all those years, and he looked up at exactly the wrong moment and caught an eyeful of those _abs_ and thought _huh, maybe not quite so straight after all_.)

It’s just… Well, he never really thought he had a _chance_. Bruce was fond of him, but seemingly only in that way that develops after several decades of knowing each other. He ‘only’ thought of him as a friend. Or, far worse than that, a _brother_ who it’d be a downright sin to do anything more than smile fondly at. Kissing, out of the window. Blowjobs, not even a possibility. _Sex_ , a concept unheard of between them.

…Or, at least, so he thought. Until all this trouble with Big Bad Harvey, his highly unpleasant alterego, started. Until people started to notice his odd behaviour. Until Bruce cornered him at the fundraiser, laid a steady hand upon his arm and stared at him in a way that was very hard to mistake.

(“I’ll do anything to help, Harvey,” he’d said, lips curving in that very particular way that’d always made him long for a dark alleyway and a few hours of privacy, “ _Anything_. You just need to ask.”)

And now he’s not so sure. Now he’s confused, in a way that _should_ be annoying but that is actually the sweetest thing that he’s ever experienced in his whole – often pleasurable – life. He’s worried, he’s unsure of himself, he’s thrilled, he’s _hopeful_ in a way that makes his heart feel several times too big for his chest-

And he’s thinking: maybe he actually has something to look forward too, once he recovers from all this.


End file.
